To Watch Over You
by montez
Summary: Even when they're not around, they watch over us.
1. Chapter 1

To Watch Over You

By: Montez

Disclaimer: standard, love them, still don't own them.

Author note: This is my second chapter story. I hope you enjoy it. I also want

To thank everyone who has read and reviewed my previous stories,

You all gave me the encouragement to try again.

Thank You and Enjoy!

Chapter 1

There weren't to many places you could travel in LA that would be considered remote. The area he traveled through wasn't remote in a sense that you wouldn't see another car for hours, it was remote in that there wasn't a mile long traffic jam that took thirty minutes to travel that mile. So he really hadn't minded having to go to the meeting that he had just left. It gave him a chance to get the car above 35 miles an hour at what would be considered rush hour on the freeway.

He wasn't really paying attention to what was in his review mirror, he was just enjoying the unusually comfortable drive he was having. He didn't notice the high performance sports car that was quickly gaining on his more sensible one. What he did notice was the flash of color that flew by on his left side and the car jerking back in front of him, so close he was sure he'd clipped it.

He slammed on his brakes and jerked his wheel to the right-instinct. Letting out a quiet curse he saw he wasn't going to be able to recover, and as the front wheel hit the dirt edge he felt the sickening sensation of flipping in the air. He heard the crunch of metal as the impact jerked him right, then bounced and slammed on the left, finishing with almost a gentle roll that left him vaguely aware that he was no longer right side up as darkness to his consciousness.

The first time he came to awareness he felt cold. He couldn't understand that as this was LA and it rarely got cold. He was vaguely aware that he should be somewhere but he couldn't remember where. He was so tired, he couldn't remember ever being so tired. Something was telling him he shouldn't, but he allowed himself to drift off again into the somewhat peaceful darkness.

The next time he became aware it was pain that had awaken him. Pain in his head, in his leg, in his chest. If his mind had been clear he was sure even his big toe hurt. He realized two things: one, it was dark, "I don't remember driving after dark" he though to himself. The second thing was that it was getting really hard to breath. He was sure being upside down wasn't helping that. He tried to move and get himself free, but every movement brought only more pain. He tried to figure a way out, but the more he moved, the more it hurt. He closed his eyes and prayed for someone to help him, he struggled weakly, but soon the darkness claimed him again.

The last time he awoke it was to her voice. He opened his eyes and saw it was day light again, he noticed he wasn't alone either. Someone he didn't know was trying to talk to him, but he couldn't hear them. He saw movement through the cracked windshield, it was then that he saw her, standing in the middle of the chaos that was around his vehicle. The calm in the storm. She smiled at him sadly, she was still as beautiful as he had wanted to remember her, before the illness that had claimed her had ravaged her body. He could barely hear her voice, but that's what he focused on, ignoring the person in front of him.

"There here to help you," he heard her say, "I know you want to, but your not ready to come with me." He could feel tears forming in his eyes, unable to respond to her. "There here in time My Love, you have to hold on-don't give up. I Love You My Dear, you have to hold on for our sons." she smiled again, "I Love You."

Alan closed his eyes and the tears fell awkwardly over his forehead, his hearing came back to him. The sirens in the distance, the vibration against the car, the young man near his face asking him to open his eyes. But Alan kept them closed, he wanted to hold that vision of her he'd just seen. Taking in her beauty and the loving sound of her voice. He would hold on, for her, for his boys, but first he needed to rest. As he lost his fight to stay awake he heard a very anguish young man, "Sir, please, stay with me, sir." but Alan had given in a third and final time to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

To Watch Over You

Chapter 2

the morning before.

"Hey Dad", Charlie had just bound into the kitchen as Alan was getting his things together.

"Morning Charlie."

"What no breakfast?" Charlie smiled as he got his tea ready.

"What do you mean, most days I can't get you to eat anyway," Alan said in a joking tone. "Not today, I have a meeting with Stan at 9:00 a.m. and its going to take me nearly an hour and a half to get there, so I have to get going." Alan reached for his jacket off the back of the chair and grabbed his cell phone off the charger.

"An hour and a half, where are you going?" Charlie was surprised, not by the early meeting, but by the long drive his father had ahead of him.

"I'm meeting him and a possible client out on the other side of Northfield. We're meeting at the guys property, more of a visual reference thing. Anyway it's kind of out a bit, hence the long drive." Alan headed for the door, "I should be home no later than 7:00 tonight, just figured we'd order out."

"Sounds good to me," Charlie nodded, "I'll see if Don wants to drop by……Dad," Alan looked up to be meet with a very serious looking Charlie, "just be careful, okay."

"You sound like me," Alan smiled at his son, "I will, see you tonight." With that Charlie watched his father walk out the door. He walked to the window and watched him pull out of the driveway and disappear down the street.

Charlie didn't have any classes until noon, so he figured he'd go visit Don at the office, extend the dinner invite. Charlie went and gathered his things and soon headed out the door himself.

About thirty minutes later Charlie entered the bullpen of his brothers office. Walking toward Don's desk he saw a rather frustrated looking David and Colby.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Charlie purposely tried to sound overly cheerful, to counter the obvious foul moods the two agents were in.

"There should be a law that allows us to shoot overly cheerful people." Colby grumbled under his breath, but Charlie heard him and laughed out loud. Don and Megan rounded the corner, cutting off any comment Colby was prepared to make about people laughing as well. They too had the same frustrated look on their faces.

"Hey Charlie." Don tried to sound upbeat, but failed terribly.

"Glad to see everyone in such good moods, want to tell me what's up?" Charlie sat on the edge of Don's desk.

"We just go stuck with this pain in the butt financial case, that I was actually going to call you about shortly." Charlie took the file Don offered, "We don't see the connections, but we know you can find connections where us mere mortals can't." Don grinned at that and Charlie shot him a 'Keep it up and I won't help' look. Charlie flipped through the file and nodded a couple times, not noticing the frustrated group of agents that were watching him, "Okay……yeah I see….," Charlie mumbled.

"Well?" Colby spoke first.

Charlie looked up, "I don't have any classes until noon, I might have a direction for you guys to go in by the time I have to leave." With that Charlie started walking toward the conference room he used, reading the file as he went. Not noticing the amused looks on the faces of the agents behind him.

"Guess he sees something already," David said.

"Of course," Megan added turning to pick up the ringing phone on her desk. Don followed Charlie.

A couple hours later Charlie had laid out a very complex looking pattern, that of course to him wasn't. Once he explained it Megan, David and Colby left the room to follow up on the directions that Charlie had pointed out. He then started packing up his stuff.

"So you stopping by the house tonight, we're ordering out, Dad said he won't be home until around seven." Charlie looked up at Don, snapping his satchel shut.

"Seven, what's dad doing out so late?" Don questioned.

"Meeting with Stan and a client out on the other side of Northfield. He had nearly an hour and a half drive this morning……So?" Charlie waited for Don to answer.

"I'll try, we'll see where we are on things around here, but I'll try." Don squeezed his brothers shoulder as they left the conference room. Charlie made his way toward the elevators, "Later guys," he called out to the rest of the team, who all just waved in response, as two of them were on the phone and the other was typing away on the computer.

Charlie arrived at CalSi around 11:15, a good 45 minutes before his first of only two classes was do to start. So while he waited he worked a bit more on what he could remember from the case he'd just left Don with. He got so focused, he ended up being ten minutes late to his own class, and that was only because a student had come to find him.

The rest of the day went about as smooth as a busy day on a college campus could. As his last class ended an endless stream of student came forward, not getting the new concept he was trying to teach. Even with the analogy, they still weren't getting it. He finally told the group that they would revisit it at their next meeting and was greeted with a near roomful of relieved faces. Larry came in as the last of the class was heading out. Charlie was at his desk, his head in his hands.

"Charles?" Larry was a bit concerned.

"Hey Larry," Charlie leaned back in his chair.

"Is everything alright?" Larry perched on the edge of the desk.

"Yeah, they're just not getting the new concept and I'm at a loss as to how and make them understand it." Charlie stood looking at his boards.

"Well, even with my experience and knowledge, I can't always begin to understand some of your concepts….."

"Thanks" Charlie said sarcastically.

"Now, now" Larry raised his hands, "That's not what I meant and you know it. I'm just saying, take a step back and see if there's a new approach." With that Larry left the room and Charlie rubbed his eyes.

'Maybe I'll go home and work on it', Charlie mumbled to himself gathering his things and headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

To Watch Over You

Chapter 3

Charlie entered the quiet house, placing his things on the dinning room table. He heading into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and an apple. He noted it was near 4:30 and remembering his dad said he wouldn't be home till seven at the latest, he grabbed his things as heading out to the garage to try and rework his lesson plan.

Time passed and Charlie worked oblivious to it. After a while Charlie heard what sounded like music coming from inside the house. He stopped for a moment and listened. It sounded like the piano, he put his chalk down and headed inside thinking maybe it was Don. It had been over a year since they had found their mothers hidden compositions and Don would occasionally play something.

Charlie entered the kitchen and noticed it was nearly six, he pushed through the dining room door, "Hey, Don", He called out, but got no response. He noticed that the music had stopped.

He entered the living room and looked at the piano-no Don. Actually it looked like the piano hadn't been touched, he did stop a second and look at the picture of himself, Don and their dad that Millie had taken several months back and smiled. Then he looked around, 'must have been from the neighbors,' he told himself and headed back out to the garage. Never noticing the shadow disappearing from next to the piano.

Back at the FBI building, the wishful feeling that came with Charlie's directions that morning were fizzling out, as wall after wall was being hit with each step closer they seemed to get. Charlie's leads were good, just the next step after was tripping them up.

The four agents were near Megan's desk, waiting for her to hang up the phone and hopefully give them the break they had been looking for all afternoon.

"Yes……..no I understand…yes……thank you." Megan hung up and looked at the three tired, eager faces around her, "Sorry guys, they said that without a court order we can't have access to anything until tomorrow when their techs come in."

"Your kidding?" Colby asked

"You'd think they didn't care about the possible fraud in their own company." David threw in.

Don hated financial cases, more paperwork then anything and he had hoped they could have had this one wrapped up today. He stalked to his desk and wordlessly threw the file down, not noticing, with all the other files on his desk, that it had caught a framed picture that sat on the edge of his desk, knocking it off, until he heard the faint sound of the glass break.

He sat down in his chair and reached for it, "Damn it", he whispered, but it was loud enough for his team to hear it.

"What happened?" Megan asked as she wheeled her chair the six feet separating their desks.

"The glass broke." Megan noticed the melancholy look cross Don's face as he showed her the picture. "It was the last family picture taken before mom got really bad," he held it, staring at it.

Megan had heard the story leading up to Don's return to LA and the loss of the matriarch of the Eppes family. She knew it was unsteady water that was tread for the family left behind, how it still affected them. She placed a hand on his arm and glanced at Colby and David, who had remained silent. "Look how about we call it a day. Get a fresh look at this tomorrow, maybe run what we got today by Charlie again."

At first Don didn't react, Megan worried maybe he hadn't heard her, then he nodded. "Yeah….good idea…..we'll start new in the morning." Don didn't look up from the picture, "I was gonna head to Charlie's anyway. Maybe dad has some replacement glass." Don finally looked up at his team, "You guys better get going before I change my mind," He smiled sadly as David and Colby grabbed their coats, called back their goodbye's and headed for the exit.

Megan looked at him again, "You okay?"

Don glanced up at her, "Yeah, I'm good…..just never know when a memory will hit ya do you?" He opened his desk drawer.

"I guess not", she squeezed his shoulder, "see you tomorrow." She walked toward the elevators, glancing back at Don.

Don looked at the picture one more time and smiled sadly, "we still miss you", he whispered, running his fingers over the picture, careful of the broken glass. He placed it in the open drawer and closed it. Then stood, grabbed his jacket and headed out himself.

He never noticed that the crack on the glass evenly split the picture in half. Charlie and Don were on one side of the crack, Margaret and Alan on the other. Nor did he notice the shadow that stood next to his desk, watching him go. The clock on his desk read 6:10 pm.


	4. Chapter 4

To Watch Over You

Chapter 4

Traffic was bad on his way to Charlie's, what normally took about thirty minutes took Don nearly and hour and a half. Don pulled into the drive, he noticed Charlie's car, but not his fathers. Don glanced at his watch 7:45. He walked to the door and let himself in.

"Charlie," Don called out, taking his gun off and placing it in the dish with his keys on the table next to the door, then he hung up his jacket. "Charlie," he called out again heading into the kitchen for a beer. He saw through the back door that the light was on in the garage, so he headed out there. He entered and found Charlie doing exactly what he had expected, scribbling away on his boards.

"Hey Charlie," To Don's surprise Charlie didn't jump.

"Hey Don," Charlie finished writing something and put the chalk down, "Dad order anything yet, I'm starved." Charlie assumed his dad was inside and Don had come out to see what he wanted to eat.

"He's not gotten home yet?" Don looked at Charlie a second.

"He said he'd be home no later than seven, I just assumed." Charlie nodded toward the house.

"I'm sure it's nothing, traffic was a bear, it took me nearly an hour and a half to get here from the office. By the way we need you to look at that case again, we're hitting dead ends again." Don added, trying to ignore the nagging in the back of his mind about his dad being late.

"You bring the file with you?" Charlie notice the lack of the mentioned files in his brothers hands.

"No, we called it a night and we'll start fresh in the morning. Just wanted to come by and enjoy dinner with my family is all." Don put his arm over Charlie's shoulder.

"Yeah, okay," Charlie gave his lopsided grin and they headed inside.

"Hey how about I call dad, find out how far out he still is, so we can go ahead and order the food." Charlie suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Charlie picked up the cordless, "Charlie, do you know where dad keeps the extra frame glass. I broke the glass in that family picture I keep on my desk."

"Yeah, he keeps it in the piano bench," Charlie watched Don walk toward the piano, "you know I thought you were here earlier, around six or so, I thought I heard the piano, I came in a checked, but of course it wasn't you. Figured I must of heard it from the neighbors." Don just stared at Charlie a second as he watched him dial the phone. Don found the size glass he needed and placed it next to his keys, so he wouldn't forget it. He turned as Charlie hung up the phone.

"So, where's he at?"

"It went to voice mail." Charlie just looked at the phone in his hand.

"Here, let me try." Don took the phone and dialed Alan's number, but got the same response. "Maybe it's the battery?"

"No, He took it off the charger this morning before he left." Charlie looked at Don. Worry passing over his face.

"Maybe the meeting ran over," Don was throwing out ideas.

"I'll try Stan, see if maybe dad left his phone at the meeting," Charlie said, dialing Stan's number. Don couldn't help the uneasy feeling that was starting to form in his stomach.

"Hey Stan, it's Charlie Eppes…….Yeah, no, I'm good……I was just wondering if dad was still with you or if he left his cell behind at the meeting…….really……..it ended at four……he headed home about 4:30.…..and he had his phone…….Yeah…….No I'm sure it's nothing, probably the battery…….okay, I'll tell him to call you later……if you hear from him have him call us okay……yeah, thanks Stan." Charlie hung up and looked at Don.

"Stan said the meeting ended about four and dad headed home around 4:30. He remembered him checking his phone to see if we had called." Don could see the worry creeping into Charlie's face, the very same worry that was in the pit of his stomach.

"What about Millie?, Didn't she just get back in town, maybe he went by to see her." Don felt he was grabbing at straws.

'Okay, I'll call her," Charlie dialed Millie's number. Don unconsciously started pacing near the window, watching as cars passed, non his dads.

Charlie approached him, "Millie said they have plans for the weekend, but she hasn't heard from him today." Charlie could tell Don was as worried as he was, "He would have called if he was in traffic and knew he was going to be late, right?" Charlie was looking to Don for reassurance, that Don wasn't sure he could give.

"I'm sure he would, let me try his cell again." Don took the phone as Charlie unknowingly mirrored Don's actions of pacing near the window. 'Voice mail again." Don said turning to Charlie.

"Now what….he's not answering his cell, he's not with Stan or Millie, Don I'm really starting to get scared."

Don knew Charlie's fear, it was his too. Being in law enforcement he could clearly visualize worst case scenarios of what could be happening with their dad and by Charlie's in place pacing Don was sure he had his own running through his head too.

"Okay Charlie, first we have to keep our heads. There are any number of reason's dad might be late and can't be reached," Don ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah and none good," Charlie mumbled.

"Let me call Gary and see if any accidents have been reported on dad's license number. Then we can check the hospitals, maybe he got sick or something," Charlie nodded and went to find the phone book for the hospital listings. Meanwhile, Don dialed Lt. Gary Walker's number.


	5. Chapter 5

To Watch Over You

Chapter 5

Even though Gary Walker's main division was gangs, he was one of Don's highest contacts in the LAPD and wouldn't give him any hassle. Don noticed the time, it was nearly nine and it was getting dark. He dialed Gary's number and waited.

"Lt. Walker," came the familiar gruff voice on the other end.

"Hey Gary, it's Don Eppes," Don waited for a reply.

"Eppes, do what do I owe the pleasure this time of night?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. Listen Gary this isn't official business, but I need your help." Don tried to control his voice.

Gary gave a quiet laugh, "I'm not bailing you ass our to any trouble you know." Don knew Gary was joking, but didn't say anything.

"I need a favor, can you find out if any accidents have been reported involving an '04 light blue Volvo, license number 732-CHL."

"What's up Eppes?" Gary noted the underlying stress in the normally cool headed agents voice.

"Probably nothing, but our dad is running really late and we can't reach him by phone. We've called his business partner and his girlfriend and nobody has heard from him. It's not like him not to call us if he's running late." Don finished, taking a deep breath.

Gary had met Alan once, after the Russian mob case that had threatened the family, he liked the guy. Gary also saw where Don and Charlie got their, no hold back attitude from. The man didn't strike him as someone that would needlessly worry his family. "Yeah, I think I can do that for you Eppes. Go ahead and give me a quick physical description too, just in case."

Don knew what the just in case meant, "Dad's about six-one, maybe 240, he's 72 years old and in good health,--Hey Charlie what was dad wearing this morning?" Don hollered to his brother, Gary heard the muffled sound of Charlie in the background, "This morning he had on tan slacks, blue button up and a tan jacket."

"Okay, I'll get this out and see what I get. You know you can't officially file a missing persons for 24 hours, when was the last time you guys seen him?"

"Charlie said dad left about seven this morning. He had a business meeting out on the other side of Northfield." Don rubbed his eyes.

"Okay I'll see what I can get you. You try the hospitals yet?"

"That's our next step. Listen thanks Gary" Don noticed Charlie was already working on the hospital numbers on his cell phone.

"No problem, I'll call you back in a bit," with that Gary hung up.

Don knew Gary wanted his dads description just in case there were any unidentified victims of assaults reported. Don got up from the chair he had sat down in and went to call the next hospital listed. The feeling he was having wasn't getting any better.

It was nearing 11:30 and they had just finished with the hospital calls, It took forever because they kept getting transferred around, even once Don informed them he was FBI, they just didn't want to give up much information. Don was proud of Charlie. Though he could see the panic in his face, Charlie was keeping it together. Charlie had just closed his cell, they had been leaving the home line open just in case Alan called.

"Nothing," Charlie looked at Don, "Don where is he, there's got to be something wrong." Don had seen this coming and stepped toward Charlie to stop it. He looked right into Charlie's face, "We'll find him. I'm sure he's fine," though his own thoughts contradicted that, "Gary will call shortly, then we'll go from there." Charlie nodded.

"I'm getting something to drink, you want something?" Charlie walked toward the kitchen, "Water would be great." Don called toward him as Charlie disappeared through the swinging door. At that moment Don's cell phone rang, Charlie rushed back into the room.

"Eppes"

"Hey Don, it's Gary, I got nothing on the license number or your dad's description," Don sat back down.

"yeah, we got nothing from the hospitals either. Thanks for doing this for me Gary." Don shook his head at Charlie, letting him know Gary hadn't found anything either.

"Listen, I'll go ahead and get the paperwork going, we'll pull his picture from the DMV and I'll start the missing persons report. You're a federal agent, that should allow you some leeway on the 24 hour time period. If anyone wants to say anything I'll tell them I started it, possible case related or something, that way it will come back to me."

"I really appreciate that Gary. You know me though, I hate to sit and wait." Don leaned his head back, glad to have Gary on his side.

"This is personal for you, that is exactly what you have to do. I'll get everything running on this end. I'll come by in the morning for more details, I know better then to tell you not to worry, but we'll find him." Gary tried to sound encouraging and Don appreciated that.

"Thanks again Gary, I owe you. Keep me posted okay?"

"You know I will," with that the phone call ended. Don looked at Charlie, who was sitting across from him.

"Gary's gonna put a rush on the missing persons report, normally we'd have to wait 24 hours."

"So now what do we do?" Charlie looked at his brother, expecting him to make things right like when they were kids.

"We wait"

Don saw the blow up coming, "WAIT!!! I can't just wait. WHAT if dad's hurt, WHAT if he needs us. I can't wait." Charlie started for the door, but Don grabbed his arm.

"Charlie, I know, Have you ever known me to wait, but ONE, we don't know what direction dad could have been coming in from, so heading out this late would be useless. Within an hour ever officer on LAPD will be on the lookout for dad and his car. TWO, Gary made a point, it's personal, I don't know if I can trust myself to keep a professional view knowing it's dad. Gary's going to come by in the morning. We'll give him Stan's number so they can talk to him. But until then we stay by the phone and hope it's cell or car trouble and try to not think of any of the alternatives."

Charlie just stared at Don. They both knew what the alternative could mean, it could mean that their dad was laying somewhere, possible helpless, possible hurt and right now they were useless to help him.

Silently Charlie sat on the couch, Don went to get the water he'd forgotten when Gary had called. He handed Charlie his bottle, then opened his own, sitting in the recliner. Both knowing it was going to be a very long night. Knowing neither would get much sleep, each praying their dad would walk in with door any minute with a funny story to tell as to why he was nearly five and a half hours late with no phone call. They both knew that probably wouldn't happen, so they both sat silently hoping for the best, but trying to prepare themselves for the worst.


	6. Chapter 6

To Watch Over You

Chapter 6

Lt. Gary Walker and another officer were at the front door at six the next morning. The night had passed long and silent, no phone calls, no late night arrivals home.

Don opened the door, Charlie was making coffee. Gary took in Don's appearance. The normally sharp looking agent looked exhausted, worried, scared. He had the shadow of stubble, that Gary had never seen, his cloths were rumbled as if he had tried to sleep , but couldn't. To be honest Gary wasn't surprised at how Don looked, what got Gary's attention was the lost, pleading look in Don's eyes. It was as if he disparately wanted Gary to have the answers, that Gary knew he didn't have.

Don lead them to the dining room table as Charlie came through the door. If possible, Gary noted that Charlie looked worse then Don did. Gary read fear in the youngest Eppes face, as well as the exhaustion. Charlie placed the cup of coffee in front of Don.

"Hey Gary," Charlie nodded at the other officer, "You guys want some coffee?"

"That would be great Charlie, thanks," Gary said watching the slumped shouldered Charlie disappear through the dining room door into the kitchen, to return a moment later with two more cups of coffee.

"Thanks for coming Gary," Don nodded.

"Not a problem Eppes, this is officer Kevin Michaels, Charlie he's gonna take down any details you can remember from yesterday and we'll want your dad's business partners number as well." Don and Gary watched Charlie close as he closed and rubbed his eyes.

"Stan's number is 555-3281." Officer Michaels started writing and took over questioning, "Can you tell me about when you last saw your father?"

Charlie took a deep breath, "Yesterday about seven, I had just come down to get ready to head out myself. I didn't have any classes until noon, so I was gonna go see Don at the office. Dad was getting his stuff ready, said he had a meeting with Stan and a possible client out on the other side of Northfield. Said it was going to be about an hour and a half drive. He told me he would be home by seven last night, he mentioned that we'd order out for dinner. I told him to be careful, he joked that I sounded like him, then he left. A short time later I headed out to Don's office." Charlie looked from Officer Michaels, to Gary, then finally at Don, who reached out and squeezed his arm.

"Do you have a more recent picture of your father, we all know DMV pictures are never the best." Officer Michaels requested.

"Yeah," Charlie got up, crossed to the piano and got the picture he had just looked at last night of the three of them together smiling. He wondered sadly if maybe that might be the last time a picture of the three of them would ever be taken. He handed the picture to Officer Michaels, who noted the expression on Charlie's face, "I'll make sure you get this back." Charlie nodded then sat heavily back into his chair.

"So now what?" Don asked. Knowing what, just wanting Gary's reassurance.

"Well we'll get this current picture out, go talk to his partner and hope we get something soon." Gary wished he could give them more, but Don knew there was nothing else to give. "I need you guys to set tight," He raised his hand as Charlie was about to protest, "I know you Eppes men aren't good at that," There was a hint of a smile on Gary's face, remembering the mob case. "But right now that's the best thing. Stay near the phone and let us do our job." Gary looked at Don, who he knew could only control his brother if Charlie wanted it. He then glanced at Charlie, who was looking at Don and then he nodded, "Yeah okay" Charlie whispered. It was then that Gary knew Charlie would follow Don's lead and Don was in turn going to follow Gary's.

Don walked the two officers to the door, he shook Gary's hand, "I really appreciate your help here Gary."

Gary looked at Don, "Thank me when we get your dad home." Don closed the door as Gary and the officer left. He rounded back into the dining room and saw Charlie still at the table with his head down. "Charlie, why don't you go lay down a bit." Don touched his shoulder, "We won't be able to help dad if we're exhausted." Charlie looked up, "What about you?"

"I'll crash on the couch." Charlie stood and headed for the stairs. Don watched as Charlie climbed the stairs. He went and sat back on the couch, the knot in his stomach not loosening any. He knew the longer it took to find their father, the worse the out come could be. He closed his eyes and though he was fighting it, a fitful sleep found him.


	7. Chapter 7

To Watch Over You

Chapter 7

It was nearing eight in the morning as Megan, Colby and David entered the bullpen. There only thought was the financial case that was waiting for them. They neared their work area and quickly noticed their boss, who always beat them to work, wasn't in yet.

"Wonder where Don is?" Colby asked. Putting his jacket on his chair and booting his computer up.

"Maybe he'll be in later, I think it really bothered him yesterday with that picture frame getting broken. Maybe he stayed for breakfast with Charlie and Alan." Megan said putting her things away, also booting up her computer.

"Yeah, he did look, I don't know, a bit sad yesterday." David added, turning toward the break room. "Does anyone want any coffee?" Megan and Colby both took up the offer and David headed off.

Colby had just started checking the latest reports coming across the computer. Megan was looking over the financial case file again.

"No, no, no, no, no," Megan heard the low mantra from Colby, "Why didn't he call, damn it." His voice rose some more, this got Megan's attention.

"Colby, what?" She turned toward Colby's computer screen. The faces of Don, Charlie and Alan were smiling from the screen with the words:

MISSING

Alan Donald Eppes

Age:72

Last seen Wednesday

Morning at 7:00am

David rounded the corner with the coffees and noticed the shocked expression on Colby's face and the pale look on Megan's who's hand was over her mouth.

"What?" David's concern went through the roof as he rounded to the screen and nearly dropped the coffee. "This is a joke right?" David was looking at them.

"It's on LAPD's alert page and Gary Walkers name is at the bottom, so no I don't think so." Colby said, Megan unable to find her voice.

"Why the hell didn't he call us?" David just couldn't fully process what this was all meaning, "Man, Don and Charlie?"

"Maybe their trying to make sense of it and he just wasn't thinking of anything else." Megan had finally found her voice, all be it shaky. "I'm going to go see the AD, see if he knows about this and if we can help."

"Yes I know and yes you can," The three agents looked up to see the Assistant Director of the LA office of the FBI walking toward them. "I was just informed and was hoping to catch you before you saw it on here," he motioned toward the computer. "I know this, as far as we know, isn't our jurisdiction, but this is personal for all of you. First I want you to check on Don and his brother, then contact Gary Walker with our assistance. Make sure he knows we're not taking over, but anything we can help with we will. Let him know all of our resources are available."

"Yes sir, Thank you." Megan answered, they were all surprised that the AD was taking a personal interest in this as well. They watched as he turned and left. "Let's go guys," Megan grabbed her stuff from her desk, their next stop- Charlie's.

It was nearly nine when they pulled into the driveway of the Eppes home. "Okay, we're here as friends, family. After we check on them I want you two to head over and see what Gary might need our help on. I'll stay with Don and Charlie, just in case. God knows they are going to need our support no matter what." With that David and Colby followed Megan to the front door.

Megan knocked quietly, there was no answer. She knocked a little harder the next time and they heard shuffling behind the door. As the door opened a silent collective intake of air was heard and they took in the appearance of their team leader, their friend. They had never seen Don looking so exhausted, scared, and lost. His cloths were even more rumbled than when Gary had been there and his five o'clock shadow was working on ten.

He stood for a second, "Hey guys." He backed up to let them in. Megan couldn't help herself as she pulled Don into a hug. "Don't, 'hey guys' us, why didn't you call?" She pulled back, wanting to be angry, but not being able to.

"Honestly, I didn't think…..I've just….." Don ran his hand through his hair trying to tame it as his voice trailed off and he sat back on the couch, putting his head in his hands. The other three sat, Megan next to him on the couch, "How?" He looked up.

"LAPD alerts that we get every morning," Colby said. A bit shaken by Don's appearance.

"Do you know anything?" Megan asked.

"No," Don leaned back, "I called Gary last night, he got things rolling a few hours earlier then would have been normal. Charlie and I checked the hospitals last night-nothing……Damn it!" Don got up and started pacing, "it's frustrating just waiting." He stopped and looked at his agents, "What are you guys doing here, we've got that case?" They all exchanged puzzled looks, seeing maybe this was Don's way of having some control in a very uncontrolled situation.

David stood and walked toward Don, "we're here for you and Charlie. The AD handed the case off to someone else and came down himself to tell us to check on you guys and see if Gary could use our help. But right now we are here for YOU Don and for Charlie." David saw Don waver a little and took a step closer, taking his arm and leading him back to the couch. "You okay?" David asked crouching down in front of Don.

"Just tired….." Don looked at David and it scared David what he saw, "David, man I'm scared to death. I don't know where he is…..I don't know where to look…..I don't know what to do….. I'm scared for Charlie. David I nearly lost him with mom's death, if something happens to dad……" Don's voice trailed off as David tried to ignore the tears that Don was so disparately trying to hide.

"Don, everything is going to be fine, your dad is tough, we'll find him. Right now you and Charlie need to take care of yourselves, to be ready to help your dad, you understand?" Don nodded. David's voice was calming to him. He had never noticed how smooth David's voice could be when he was trying to reassure someone. It made him want to believe everything would be okay.

"Thanks David"

"Where is Charlie?" Colby asked, they all knew that at extremely stressful times Charlie was known to slip into his math as a comfort.

"I sent him up to get some sleep. I hope he is, I haven't heard anything." Don motioned toward the stairs, "He's terrified."

Megan stood, "Okay you stay put," she looked at Don. "David, you and Colby head over to Gary's office and see what help you can be. I'm going to head up and check on Charlie, then I'm going to try and find you guys something to eat. I'd be willing to bet that neither of you have eaten since early yesterday." She looked again at Don who at least looked a little embarrassed that she was probably right on that one.

"We'll be back in a little while," Colby and David stood and Megan followed them to the door, "make sure you keep me posted okay?" Megan reminded them. "You know we will, you take care of them. I don't know the whole story of when they lost their mom, but what I heard it was really bad for a while, I just don't know how they will do if something has happened to Alan. Hell I don't know what I'll do, they guy is like a dad out here for me." David stated, knowing that Alan has made them all feel like they were his kids to. "I will, you just get us some good news." Megan watched them leave and closed the door.

She walked back past the living room and noticed Don leaning back with his eyes closed. She hoped maybe he had drifted off, he looked so exhausted, she really didn't know what was keeping him going. She quietly headed upstairs and was able to find Charlie' room, she slowly opened the door, hoping it wouldn't squeak. She softly stepped just inside the door and saw through the blind filtered light the sleeping form of Charlie. She was slightly taken aback at how very young he looked in his sleep. He always seemed so much younger then he was, but now he looked like a lost child, even in his sleep, she was saddened to see that he had such a sorrowful expression on his face. Looking at him she prayed that everything would work out and they would find Alan soon and find him safe. She was truly afraid that if Alan was lost, she'd loose her friends as well. She pulled the door closed and went back down to try and find something for them to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

To Watch Over You

Chapter 8

Charlie awoke to the smell of cooking food. He sat up, still feeling exhausted, he rubbed his face. His tired mind thinking that he had just had the most horrible nightmare possible, that his dad was missing. He again took in the smell of the food cooking in the kitchen below and pulled himself from his bed and made his way to the bathroom to try and clean up a bit. Then he headed downstairs.

He froze at the sight of Don's exhausted form on the couch, "Oh God!" he called out and sat heavily back onto the second step. Don's eyes popped open at the sound of his brothers voice, he rushed over to him as he saw him drop to the stair, "Charlie?" His voice was loud enough to cause Megan to come running out of the kitchen.

"Charlie, What?" Charlie's eyes took a moment to focus on Don, who was kneeling in front of him. He didn't notice Megan.

"I thought…….I smelled the food……I thought it was a bad dream." He looked pleadingly at Don, "But it's not is it?….Dad's really missing isn't he?" Charlie allowed a single sob to escape as Don just nodded his head. Then the flood gates broke and Charlie slumped forward into his brother's embrace.

Megan backed away, allowing the brother's their time. She felt bad that her attempt at trying to help had unknowingly let Charlie believe that the night before had just been a bad dream, instead of the waking nightmare they were in. The reality of it all had hit him again when he had come down the stairs to see his brother on the couch.

Don held his brother until the shaking sobs had ended, "We'll find him, David and Colby are helping Gary and you know they won't stop, right?" Don felt Charlie nod. He gently pulled Charlie to his feet and walked him to the dining room table. "I'll be right back down, okay?" Charlie nodded and watched Don head up the stairs. Don attempted to quickly clean himself up some, he was at least able to change his cloths. He came back down a short time later in track pants and a tee-shirt. He patted Charlie's shoulder and went into the kitchen to help Megan.

"I'm sorry Don, I had no idea," Don held his hand up, "Don't be, I wouldn't have seen that coming either." He helped her carry the food into the dining room. They sat in silence, each barely picking at their food.

Gary was actually pleased to see David and Colby enter the office. He knew that Eppes and his team were extremely close and that even though Don couldn't help, having two of his team there would be just as good.

"Gentlemen," Gary shook their hands as they entered his office.

"Where hear to help Gary. You're the lead, we're support. Tell us what you need us to do." David had spoke first, Colby nodded silently.

"Thank you for you help, I know this is tough, but having an extra pair of hands will be great. I have a couple of John Doe's who arrived at the hospitals overnight and it would be great if you two could go and check them out. I also have a couple of my guys checking a couple that didn't make it to the hospital." Gary watched as the last part registered over the two junior agents faces.

"We'll check at the hospitals, if your guys turn up anything let us verify it. So we don't have to put Don and Charlie through anything needlessly." David was sure Gary understood him as he nodded. "Neither do I gentlemen, neither do I."

David and Colby left and headed for the hospital to check out the first of the three John Doe's that had arrived without ID and were close enough to Alan's description to warrant a check.

It was afternoon when they had returned to Gary's office. Their John Doe's were a zip as were the one's Gary's guys had checked out, 'thank God', Colby thought. "Kind of back where we started aren't we?" David commented, "Nothing from Stan?" Colby asked Gary.

"No, the story was confirmed by the client. Meeting ended at about four and Mr. Eppes's headed home about 4:30." Gary was getting frustrated now too, "He didn't just disappear." Gary tossed down his last report down, "I've even had guys going out of there way to travel some of the routes out toward Northfield, nothing." Gary looked at the two agents across from him, "Maybe you guys should go check on Don and Charlie. You know the old saying, 'no news is good news' , well right now we have 'no news'" Gary said as David and Colby stood.

"We'll be back shortly." Gary nodded as the agents left his office.

"David, you know the longer this goes……"

"I know Colby, I know."

They silently climbed into the car and headed toward Charlie's. Maybe Gary was right, 'no news was good news.'

As they arrived, Don had the door open as they climbed onto the porch. "Well?" Don's face was mixture of anticipation and fear. "Sorry Don, none of our John Doe's panned out. So far we haven't got anything new." David noticed Don's shoulders slump with the news as they followed him into the living room.

"Hey guys," Charlie had just walked in from the kitchen.

"Hey Charlie, how you holding up?" Colby asked as Charlie sat at the opposite end of the couch from Don.

"Other than the fact my dad is missing and I'm sitting on my ass feeling useless, I'm good." Charlie came across as almost cold, disconnected and that spooked both David and Colby. Don just looked at him.

Megan entered the room, "David, Colby any news?" They repeated what they had just told Don. "Do you guys want some sandwiches or something?" she offered.

"Yeah okay," Colby said and got up to follow her into the kitchen. "How are they 'really' holding up? Charlie seems detached." Colby asked once they had made it to the kitchen.

"Don's trying to stay strong, you know how he is, but I've seen him walking around the room looking at the pictures that are around. He will also walk over and watch out the window, like maybe he'll see Alan pull in. The longer this goes on the harder it's getting for him." Megan breathed in deeply and blew it out. "And Charlie, God Charlie, he has nearly shut down emotionally."

"Yeah, kind of got that before you walked in," Colby remarked.

"He lost it earlier when he first came down. I was fixing them something to eat and didn't think about it. Charlie woke up smelling the cooking and assumed it had been a really bad dream until he came down and saw Don on the couch. It look him about 20 minutes to calm back down. He barely ate and has been really distant since." Megan finished putting the sandwiches on the plate for David and Colby.

"We checked out a couple of the John Doe's. That was tough, thinking the next door we walked through would be Alan looking at us. And we worried the whole time that Gary would call to have us come down and verify an ID on one of the John Doe's he had his guys checking on." Megan nodding, understanding. She wouldn't have wanted to ID Alan either. She was thankful that it hadn't been the case.

"We told Gary we'd be back shortly, so we should get these in there," Colby picked up the plate of sandwiches as Megan grabbed a couple bottles of water and followed him back to the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

To Watch Over You

Chapter 9

The guys ate in silence, the quietly left. Charlie had gone up to the solarium and Don headed out back and sat on the ground near the koi pond. Megan had followed Don out and sat next to him. He reached over and took her hand.

"Thank you," he whispered, not taking his eyes off the fish.

"For what?" She was a bit surprised.

"For staying here, helping. I mean you know between me and Charlie we wouldn't have eaten if someone hadn't made us." He smiled a bit as he glanced at her.

"Well you'd do the same thing, now wouldn't you." Megan commented, as Don turned back to the fish, releasing her hand, rubbing his face.

"Megan, I'm scared," Don said softly, Megan looked at him but said nothing, "I mean with mom it was different. She was sick, it wasn't easy, but we had time, time to talk. To say things that needed to be said," he took in a shaky breath, "It's been three years and it still hurts, looking at that picture yesterday. That was the last time we all laughed without that specter of what was happening constantly overshadowing us. Megan I nearly lost my brother when we lost mom. I don't just mean loosing him inside his own head. Not many people know, but Charlie nearly killed himself, he stopped eating, he stopped drinking. A week after the funeral he was unconscious, connected to a feeding tube for two weeks. We nearly lost him too." Don cleared his emotion clogged throat, Megan watched as a tear fell down Don's cheek, "Megan we can't loose Dad, I can't loose dad. I'm not only afraid for Charlie, I'm afraid for me. If I loose dad I'll loose the anchor that grounds me, then I won't be able to ground Charlie. I'll loose him and myself."

Megan watched his face as the tears continued to fall. His eyes never leaving the pond. "We won't let that happen. You guys have me and David and Colby, we can anchor you both. That's what we're here for too you know. I want to believe we will find Alan and he will be okay, but if the worst happens we won't let you two slip away that easy." Megan felt tears on her own face. She had never seen her boss, her friend this vulnerable. She placed her hand on his arm and was surprised when he leaned into her. She felt him shaking from the silent sobs that took over his body. She did what comes natural, she held him tight, rubbing his back and letting him get it out. So they sat, her heart breaking for this man in her arms. She knew life wasn't fair, this wasn't fair to Don and Charlie, the not knowing.

Sometime later, neither sure how long, Don removed himself from Megan's embrace and walked into the house. He felt slightly embarrassed, but somewhat relieved to have let everything out. He didn't notice the time, only that by the sun it was getting later into the afternoon. He walked upstairs to check on Charlie. He found him asleep in one of the corners of the solarium, propped against the glass with the sunlight coming through onto him. It was one of the things Charlie had done even as a child, when he was really worried or upset he would at times come and curl into one of the corners of this room and fall asleep. Don sat down on the floor across from him and leaned on the opposite wall, the sun shining on him as well. He allowed the warmth of the sun and the exhaustion from his emotional release to overtake him and he to was soon asleep.

Megan remained outside for a while longer. She took out her cell and called David, no news yet. She sat thinking of what had just happened and was actually glad she had been there for Don. He needed to release what he was feeling and he felt comfortable enough with her to do it in front of her and to use her as his support. She would never again bring it up, unless he did, which she knew he wouldn't. But she would know she had been there when he needed someone the most and she would feel honored that he had chose her to comfort him.


	10. Chapter 10

To Watch Over You

Chapter 10

It was 5:17 pm when a call came into the LAPD- 911 center.

"911, What's you emergency?"

A young man's voice came across the phone, "Yeah, I broke down out on Lincoln Trace and when I got out to check under the hood I noticed a car off in the ditch. You can't see it from the road, only if you off on the side. Anyway , it's on it's roof."

"Is there anyone inside?"

"I was afraid to check."

"Okay sir, you said Lincoln Trace, about how far out are you, do you know?" the operator was typing in the info.

"Maybe 10-15 miles. I'm driving a red Ford pickup, like I said I'm broke down, so there's no way someone could miss me." He replied back.

"Okay sir, you sit tight, I've got someone about 10 minutes away from you, they will check it out."

"Yeah, okay, thanks." the young man hung up and waited. He'd already called AAA before he had seen the car, but the cops should show up before they did.

True to form an LAPD cruiser showed up about 10 minutes later, "It's over here," The young man pointed out for the officer. He radioed it in and told the young man to stay up by his truck. The officer made his way down the six foot embankment, about 20 feet from the roadway. The guy was right, it would never have been seen unless someone had stopped on the side of the road right in this spot. The car had ended up on it's roof in a grouping of bushes. The officer approached the drivers side and looked in.

"Oh man," he reached through the window, it was awkward with it upside down and he felt for a pulse on the limp figure, hanging upside down from the seat belt. He was honestly surprised when he found one. "Sir, sir can you hear me?" He got no response. He quickly moved to the rear of the vehicle and radioed in.

"Dispatch this is unit 312, I need all out fire and rescue to my location. I have an overturned vehicle, one male occupant, unconscious , weak pulse. Looks like he may have been out here all night. License number 732-CHL, run that against that missing persons Lt. Walker had out, this number sounds familiar."

"Copy that unit 312, fire and rescue headed your way ETA 15 minutes."

"Hope this guys got 15 more minutes," the officer whispered.

"Is someone in there? Can I help?" the young man hollered down to the officer.

"Someone is inside, you watch for fire and rescue. Start flagging them down as soon as they are in sight. The officer returned to the drivers side. Praying rescue would get there in time.

David and Colby were in Gary's office when his phone rang, "Lt. Walker," his head shot up, looking at the two agents across from him, "you sure…..is he alive…..yeah okay. I'm heading out to the scene with Agents Sinclair and Granger, call me if anything changes before we get there."

"What?" David and Colby were both quickly on their feet.

"They found his car over turned in a ditch off Lincoln Trace about 10 miles out. He's still trapped in the car. Fire and rescue are on the way, officer on the scene says he's still alive, let's go." They didn't have to be told twice and they ran out headed for the car.

"Should we call Megan?" Colby asked as the got in the car.

"Let's get to the scene, see how bad it is." Gary said and silently they all agreed as David hit the sirens and headed out to Lincoln Trace.

Fire and rescue had arrived about 10 minutes before Colby, David and Gary did. The place was a beehive of activity, brush was being cut away.

"Oh my God," Colby whispered out as they came into view of Alan's car. Gary looked at them, "Do Not come down here, I'll see what the progress is, you understand?" Though it took all they had not to rush down to help, they both nodded. Not wanting to believe that the wreck of a vehicle that was in the ditch nearly twenty feet from the road was Alan's.

Gary made his way back up the embankment, "He's alive, but unconscious, he's been out here all night."

"I'm calling Megan," David said as he pulled out his phone, "What hospital will they take him to?"

"Most likely UCLA," Gary turned with Colby, back to watch the progress as David stepped away to make the phone call they had been waiting to make. They had found Alan.

Don and Charlie had just come down the stairs when Megan's cell phone rang.

She looked at the caller ID, "David?….you sure…….okay UCLA……how long?……okay we'll head over there." She hung up and looked at them both. "They found his car out on Lincoln Trace, it was off the road. It was only because some guy broke down right where he'd gone off that they had found it. They couldn't see it from the road."

Don stopped her, "Is he alive?"

"According to David yes, fire and rescue are in the process of getting him out. They are going to take him to UCLA, we should head that way."

"I want to see dad," Charlie's voice was quiet, "Charlie we should go to the hospital and wait."

"NO! I've waited a day and a half, I want to see dad. If you won't take me, I'll drive myself." He looked back and forth between Megan and Don. The rational part of his brain was telling him they were right, they should go and wait at the hospital, but every ounce of his being wanted to go to see his dad now.

"Okay," Don said and Megan reluctantly agreed, so they headed toward the scene.

As they neared the area the whole right side of the southbound lanes were block, the had to park in the median . Fire trucks, police cars and ambulances lined the road for almost a quarter mile. Charlie was out of the car first with Don close behind. The closer Charlie got to the activity, the faster he ran.

"CHARLIE!!" Megan yelled, catching the attention of David and Colby, as they turned and saw the youngest Eppes running full speed down the side of the road toward them. Don was close behind, "CHARLIE……..STOP!!!" Don yelled, surprised at his brother's speed.

Charlie came to an abrupt halt as he got a look at his father's car. It's sides were smashed in and it was on its roof. Personal were swarming around it trying to get Alan out, "DAD!!!" Charlie yelled and tried to get down the hill. David and Colby had anticipated this and got to him before he left the pavement.

"LET ME GO!!, I HAVE TO SEE HIM!!!" Charlie surprised both of them at how much he fought to get loose. Don managed to get in front of Charlie, "CHARLIE, stop please." the pleading in his big brothers voice stopped Charlie, "Donnie, I have to see him."

"I know, so do I, but we have to let them work, we'll see him quicker if we are not in their way." That had gotten through to him as Charlie quit struggling. He looked at David, Colby, Gary, Megan and finally Don and nodded. He then looked past them, to the activity that was going on twenty feet away. Don watched in fear as he saw Charlie's eyes grow big and his breathing become rapid, He turned thinking they were pulling their father out, but what Charlie said scared Don more then the last day and a half had.

"Mom?"

Don turned back to Charlie, just as his legs gave out. Luckily Colby still had a hold of one of Charlie's arms, as he lowered Charlie to the ground, "Charlie?" Don called to his brother who had started shaking and his breathing coming more rapidly. Charlie's glazed eyes looked at Don, but didn't see him.

"We need a medic over here, now!" Gary yelled out.

"Please Charlie, come on look at me," Don pleaded, but this time got no response. A medic pushed in and as Don held his brother against him, she looked Charlie over. She placed and oxygen mask over Charlie's face and looked at Don. "We should take him in, he's going into shock." Don nodded as David and Colby helped put Charlie on a stretcher that had materialized next to them. The medic place her box under Charlie's feet, to elevate them, as they wheeled him to the ambulance. Don climbed in and looked back at his team, "We'll meet you there." Megan said as the doors were closed and the ambulance pulled away.

"Did Charlie call out 'Mom'?" Colby asked.

"I think so," Megan gave a worried glance.

"We've got him, we're coming up!!" They all turned as they heard the shouts from the ditch line. They saw several men carrying up a backboard with a very battered Alan Eppes strapped to it. Megan's hand came to her mouth as they watched him being loaded into another one of the ambulances.

"We better get to the hospital now," Colby said as they ran for their cars.


	11. Chapter 11

To Watch Over You

Chapter 11

"Come on Charlie, please," Don held his brothers hand, rubbing his arm. Charlie was conscious, but non responsive. "God Charlie," Don whispered, he let his tears fall, he didn't care at this point. He had seen his dad's car, for him to have survived in that overnight would take a miracle and Charlie calling out for their mother. It was getting to be more then Don could take, he just didn't know anymore. Don laid his head on his brother's chest and let the tears come.

He felt a light touch on his head and looked up at Charlie's face, "Mom was down there," Charlie whispered from behind the oxygen mask. Tears fell from Charlie's eyes as they were now seeing Don, "Mom was there." he said again as Don pulled him up, "It's okay Charlie."

They came into the ambulance bay and Charlie was pulled out. Though his breathing had calmed and some of the shaking has subsided, he was still wheeled to an examining room to be checked out anyway. Don followed, but was stopped at the door, until the initial exam was done.

Within minutes of their arrival another siren coming in got Don's attention. He watched as his dad was wheeled by him with someone forcing air into his father's pale, still form. "Dad!" he called out as Alan was pushed into a room two doors down. Don forced his legs to move, he neared the door, which had been left open. He watched as they transferred Alan to the bed. Nurses were cutting his father's cloths off and hooking monitors to him. "Get the vent on him, warm oxygen, he's hypothermic body temp 92. I want warming blankets now. Looks like a head injury- left side. Multiple cuts and bruises. I want an x-ray of his chest and left leg now. Get typed blood and call the OR, we have possible internal injuries." Don watched, not much of the talk registering. He never noticed his team arrive and move next to him. He just stood in the middle of the hall watching the frantic work to keep his father alive. Suddenly the activity increased, "BP dropping," someone shouted as the loud scream of the heart monitor sounded, "Call a code, get that cart over here now." Don watched as someone hit a button on the wall, setting off an automated voice calling for assistance to trauma room 3. Doctors and nursed rushed from all directions.

"Nononono," Don backed to the wall, "Dad, don't you leave me!" he shouted as he watched the doctor call clear and saw Alan's body react to the shock that was sent to his heart. "No dad," he whispered as he slid down the wall, tears streaming down his face. David knelt beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Megan watched mouth open as tears also made there way down her face. Colby couldn't believe this was happening, he to watched as Alan was shocked another two times. Unable to stop the tears that formed, but didn't fall in his own eyes.

"We got it, let's get him upstairs," Personal cleared out as Alan was rushed quickly toward the elevators, then disappeared inside.

A doctor walked from the room and found one of the saddest sights he had seen in a long time. Don was on the floor, back against the wall, head in his hands. David next to him trying to comfort him. Megan and Colby looking fearful as to what news the doctor may be getting ready to deliver.

"Mr. Eppes?" the doctor knelt down in front of Don, who looked at him with despair in his eyes, "He's dead isn't he?" It was a choked whisper that came from Don, nearly breaking his teams hearts.

"Not at the moment, no. Yes you saw his heart stop, but we were able to get a rhythm back, he has gone up to surgery. They are going to check for internal injuries." the doctor watched to make sure he had Don's attention, "He was hypothermic with a body temp of 92 when he came in, we got it up to 94, before he went up. He has several broken ribs, though we don't believe any of them punctured his lungs. His left leg is broke, that will be taken care of in surgery as well. He is on a ventilator, because of the trauma of being suspended by his seat belt upside down for so long. It has cause a lot of internal swelling in his chest. After he is out of surgery they will be able to tell you more." the doctor looked at the others around him, "The waiting rooms for the OR is on the third floor." The doctor stood, "Thank you doctor," Megan said as the doctor turned to go.

"Don where's Charlie?" David asked Don quietly. He was still on the floor.

"Charlie!" Don jumped up quicker then the expected and sprinted the thirty feet down the hall to Charlie's door. He pushed it open.

"Don, I assume," the doctors tone immediately rubbed Don the wrong way as he ignored him. Don came the rest of the way into the room, followed by his team. "And you are?" the doctor asked sounding almost bored.

"Family," Charlie said daring the Doctor to say anymore. It was obvious Charlie didn't care of the doctors attitude either.

Don came toward Charlie's bed, "You okay?" Charlie took in Don's appearance as well as the teams, "That was dad wasn't it? The code?" Charlie swallowed hard as Don nodded, "Is he….."

"He's gone up to the OR. Charlie, I'm not going to lie to you, it looks bad, we just don't know for sure yet." Don took a deep breath and took his brother's hand.

"Doctor is Charlie okay?" Megan asked.

"Mild shock, we're giving him some fluids, he should be good to go in a couple hours." With that the doctor finished his notes and left the room.

"Charlie," Don looked at Charlie, making sure he had his brother's attention, "you said in the ambulance that you saw Mom, what did you mean?"

Charlie let out a shaky breath, "She was down in the ditch, in the middle of all the people, right in front of the car, looking toward it. When I said her name she looked at me and smiled sadly." Charlie closed his eyes as tears formed again. "Donnie, she looked like she did in that last picture of all of us, she was so beautiful." Charlie turned and looked at the wall, Don just looked at him.

There was silence for several minutes. "You going up to wait for Dad?" Charlie looked back at Don.

"Not until you can go up to. I'm not leaving you down here alone." Don looked hard at Charlie.

"I'll go let them know where to find you guys if they need you before Charlie can go up." Colby offered and left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

To Watch Over You

Chapter 12

After a couple hours a nurse came back in with Charlie's release papers. They all headed up to the third floor. "You guys don't have to stay," Don said as the all exited the elevator.

"Yes we do," Megan said leaving no room for argument. Colby and David went in search for coffee as Don, Charlie and Megan took a seat to begin the waiting game, that always seemed to happen whenever you were at a hospital. When David and Colby returned they to sat. All of them in silence, waiting. They would each occasionally pace a little, watching out the window as the sky grew darker into night.

The surgery lasted and additional three hours once they had gotten upstairs. A very weary looking doctor can through the doors that the five pairs of eyes had been watching. "Alan Eppes?" They all stood. Don stepped forward, Charlie was at his side. The rest of them came up behind them, unconsciously positioning themselves, just in case. "I'm Don Eppes, this is my brother Charlie, How is our dad?"

The doctor held out his hand, motioning for them to sit down, which they all did. "Mr. Eppes surgery went surprisingly smoothly. He had few internal injuries. He leg was broken, just about midway up the femur. We were able to set that without using pins. He also has several broken ribs, one was dangerously close to puncturing his left lung, but fortunately it didn't. Mr. Eppes has sever bruising inside and outside his chest, which is why he is on and will stay on the ventilator for a day or two until the swelling inside his chest goes down. We will keep him sedated during this time so he doesn't fight it. He has a mild concussion, but we don't see any signs of intracranial pressure, that's very good news. His body temperature has finally gotten back to normal. For a man of your father's age, he is in remarkably good health and that has and will help a lot."

"When can we see him?" Charlie asked.

"We need about another hour to get him transferred and set up in the ICU. You both can see him then. A nurse will come and get you."

"So he will recover?" David asked just wanting to verify that what they had heard was correct.

"Provided there are no complications, and I don't for see any. Yes Mr. Eppes will recover, all be it a slow recovery."

Seeing as no one else had any more questions, the doctor stood. "Thank you," Don reached his hand out and shook the doctors hand, who then turned to leave.

"Donnie?" Charlie looked at his big brother, making sure what he thought he had heard was true.

Don pulled Charlie to his feet, "Charlie, dad's going to be okay." with that they embraced and held on to one another as if they're lives depended on it. Megan, David and Colby watched with smiles on their faces. As the Eppes boys separated, they were each engulfed by hugs from their friends as well.

True to his word, about an hour later a nurse came out to take Don and Charlie back to see their father. "How long can we stay?" Don asked. "We've made arrangements for you to stay with him tonight. We're aware of the circumstances, and have even managed to round up two of the most comfortable chairs we have," She smiled warmly.

Don turned to his team, "Guys….." Colby cut him off, "we'll head out and come back in the morning," They all nodded, "you let us know if there are any changes man, I don't want to have to read about something again." Colby gave a half smile, which Don tried to return, "Thank you all for everything, I don't know….." He was cut off again, but this time it was Megan. "That's what friends," she looked at each of them, "family is for, no thanks needed. When we come back in the morning I'll be running you guys home to rest for a few hours, no arguments." Don looked at Charlie who nodded, they were again engulfed by hugs. Then the team watched as Don and Charlie followed the nurse who would lead them to their father. They turned to go.

The nurse stopped outside the door, the room that held their father. They looked at one another, reading the fear in each others eyes. They had never seen their dad so much as sick with anything worse then a cold. They didn't know how to prepare for this, "He is going to be alright, right?" Charlie asked the nurse nervously. Don squeezed his shoulder. The nurse smiled, he wasn't the first person who needed reassurance at this point, "Yes, your father is going to be okay." with that she slowly pushed open the door.

The first thing they noticed was of course the noise of the ventilator, breathing in and breathing out for Alan. Then they heard the steady beat on the heart monitor. They stood for a moment, trying to take in that it was their father-Alan Eppes-laying so still on the bed before them. "You won't break him," the nurse said watching the two men before here. She noticed they showed the same fear as any child, the first time they realized the person before them could be taken away forever. Don was the first to step forward, "Dad" the sound barely heard over the machines. "God Dad." Don gently took his father's hand. When had been the last time he had seen him, touched him, talked to him. He couldn't remember, he was sure it had only been a couple of days, but it seemed like an eternity. Now as he held his father's hand, he sat heavily in the chair next to the bed, buried his head next to his father's hand and cried.

Charlie walked toward Don, he laid his hand on top of his brother's head and looked at his dad. He then laid his other hand on the side of his father's face, careful of the tube bring air into his father's lungs. He ran his thumb over his dad's cheek. He could not say a word, he just stared.

A short time later Don had collected himself and looked up at Charlie, who still stared at his father's face. Don quickly got up, "Charlie, you need to sit, you still have to be careful," Charlie reluctantly sat in the chair Don had just vacated. "So do you." Charlie said finally looking at Don. Don walked to the other side of the bed and pulled the chair close, so he could take his dad's hand on this side.

So as time passed later into the night, Charlie and Don, each having a hold of one of their dad's hands watched and listened to the endless whooshing sound of the ventilator and the beautifully rhythmic sound of the heart monitor.


	13. Chapter 13

To Watch Over You

Chapter 13

They slept restlessly during the night, waking each time a nurse would come in to check on Alan. At about 7:30 the next morning, true to their word Megan, David and Colby arrived. They were allowed into Alan's room, thou normally it was against policy to allow that many people back.

Don looked up as the entered, Charlie had dropped off again, "Hey," Don smiled tiredly.

"How's he doing?" Megan asked quietly.

"From what the nurses have said, he's doing really good. The doctor is due in shortly, we're staying until then. I was also kind of hoping one of you guys could stay with dad while we're gone." Don really hated to ask his team for any more, they had already done so much.

"How about Colby and I stay while Megan takes you guys home of a while." David suggested and Colby nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys," Don added as the doctor showed up at that time.

"Charlie," Don gently shook his brother, "Charlie, the doctor's here," Charlie's eyes popped open, "Is dad okay?" Worry in his voice as he looked toward their dad. "Yeah, just his check up." Charlie stood and joined Don off to the side out of the doctor's way as he examined Alan. The rest of the team had moved to the corner, so as not to be in the way. After several quiet minutes as the doctor went through the routine of examining his patient, he wrote a few notes into the chart and turned toward Don and Charlie.

"He's doing just fine, as we expected. I'm going to order another x-ray of his chest and have someone come in and adjust the ventilator so that it only operates when you father's oxygen level drops. We may be able to take him off of it as early as this evening as long as the x-ray shows what I believe has happened. That the swelling has gone down enough where it wouldn't interfere with his breathing."

"Really, you sure its not to soon?" Charlie asked nervously.

"I believe it will be okay, he will be monitored closely once it is removed, if anything occurs we can always place him back on it. I really feel that the sooner we can get him off of it the better and I am confident he will be okay."

"When do you think you'll do it?" Don asked.

"Probably not until this evening. Now I know you gentlemen have been here all night, you really should go and get some rest. I'm sure you didn't get much of that overnight. I promise nothing aside from the adjusting of the vent and the x-ray will be done before your return and if anything changes we will of course call you."

"I was planning on taking them home shortly anyway doctor." Megan stepped up.

"I want David and Colby to stay with Dad. Just so he's not alone, he had enough of that being trapped in his car overnight," Don's voice got shaky.

David and Colby stepped forward. "May I ask what are their relation to Mr. Eppes, hospital privacy rules you know," The doctor gave an apologetic look to Don. "They're family," Don said daring the doctor to argue, "They can be told anything you would tell me or my brother."

"Very well," The doctor understood, "I'll inform the nurses and I'll see you gentlemen this evening." With that the doctor left.

Megan approached Charlie, "Charlie, I'm taking you and Don home for a while, David and Colby are staying with Alan. He won't be alone, okay." Charlie looked at Don, who nodded, "Yeah, okay," Megan lead Charlie out of the room as Don hung back a minute.

"Thanks again guys,"

"Not a problem ,will you stop thanking us," David smiled.

Don's face took on a serious look, "Anything, anything changes you call. You see something and aren't sure, you ask. You guys are my eyes and ears till I get back. You know he treats you like more of his kids he likes to watch over, so he's kind of your adoptive dad too, so go with your gut okay?" Tears again were showing, but not falling in Don's eyes. David and Colby nodded in understanding. They gave Don uncharacteristic hugs and Don left to go and find Megan and his brother.

As instructed the nursing staff answered any questions Colby or David may have had. When Alan was taken down to x-ray they followed, occasionally talking to him, reassuring him he wasn't alone. When the respiratory specialist came to adjust the settings on the ventilator , he explained everything he was doing to them. He them waited as Alan took over his own breathing, with only an few times that the machine had to kick on to help him. David and Colby then took up seats on opposite sides of the bed, much like Charlie and Don had done the night before and they waited.


	14. Chapter 14

To Watch Over You

Chapter 14

Megan got Charlie and Don home. Don sent his brother up to get a shower and some sleep. Megan and Don sat in silence until they heard Charlie exit the shower. "My turn I guess," Don gave Megan a tired smile and headed up.

Don looked in on his brother when he went up. As he entered Charlie's room he noticed him sitting on the edge of his bed. Don sat next to him, "Charlie?"

Charlie's damp curls obscured his face. He put his hand on Charlie's back, "Charlie?" Charlie looked up through those curls and Don flashed back to a time when Charlie was ten and Don was fifteen. Charlie had had a run in with one of the bullies who thought it was a good idea to pick on his little brother, only to painfully discover the very overprotective older brother. "We almost lost him Donnie." Charlie's voice was shaky. "But we didn't and soon he'll be back here complaining about his lack of grandchildren," Don tried to make Charlie feel better. "But…."

"No buts' Charlie. Dad's gonna be okay and we'll help him get better. I'll stay over as long as you guys need me too. I've got some time saved up that I am going to take, everything is going to work out." Don hugged his brother to him, "I know your scared, I'm scared too, but we're a tough and stubborn crew and no one is tougher or more stubborn then dad, right?" He felt Charlie chuckle and nodded in agreement. "You get some rest. I'm gonna get a shower and crash for a couple hours, before you know it we'll be back at dad's side." Don felt Charlie take in a deep breath. He then stood and pulled his covers back. Don watched as his little brother settled in and quickly fell asleep.

Don took the hottest shower his body would allow. He still felt shaky himself from everything that had happened the past few day. He finished and went into his old bedroom, though he still used it quiet a bit. He nearly collapsed onto the bed and was asleep himself before he hit the pillow.

"You work to hard sweetheart," A gentle touch brought Don awake. He blinked a couple of times then saw his mother sitting next to him on his bed. "Yes, sweetie, it's me." He sat up in the bed and looked at her. She was as beautiful as she had been in the picture.

"Charlie said……"

"I was there, I was telling your father that those people were there to help him and I was asking him to hold on for you boys. I heard you brother whisper out to me. I didn't mean to frighten him." She looked at Don.

"My God Mom, this has been nearly unbearable. With you it was bad enough, but we had time. With Dad……" Don choked on his words.

"I know sweetie, I know. It was hard for me watching your father like that and seeing you boys so worried and frightened."

"You saw us too?"

"Donnie, I was with you all at the moment it happened." She saw something click in his eyes. "The music Charlie heard, that was you?" "Yes, I wanted his thought toward his family at that moment, he thought it was you playing."

"Yeah, he told me," Don's eyes went wide, "The picture on my desk, Did you?"

"It's so hard to get your attention sometime," she smiled at him. "You work to hard, but that picture falling stopped you, at that moment you needed that. Oh and make sure you tell that nice girl Megan, it was a smart move to convince you to call it a day. You have a great group of people you work with. I've been watching them too. They were as worried about you and your brother as they were about your father."

"I know they're good, the best." Don looked into his mother's eyes, "We miss you, Mom."

"I know baby, I miss you too, but I'm never to far away." She touched his cheek, "you need to rest some more."

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Of course I will my son, of course I will." With that she kissed Don's forehead as he drifted off to sleep, "I Love You Mom," he whispered. "I Love You too baby, I Love You too."


	15. Chapter 15

To Watch Over You

Chapter 15

Megan sat in the living room. It had been almost five hours since Don and Charlie had went up to rest. She figured they'd be getting up soon and went into the kitchen. Determined not to make the same mistake again that she had made the day before she decided to make something light, like sandwiches and put them in the refrigerator so they were ready when they came down.

She exited the kitchen and found Don sitting in the recliner. He looked a little more rested. "Feel any better?" Megan asked sitting on the couch.

"Mom said you were a smart girl," Megan looked at him, worried that maybe the last couple of days had affected him more then she had noticed.

"Really?"

"Remember the picture at the office, that was mom." Don looked at her, "She said I work to hard," Megan nodded at that, "Smart woman." Don chuckled, "Yeah, the smartest, it was to make me think of my family at that minute. Apparently it was then that Dad had his accident." Don leaned back and closed his eyes. "She did the music too. Didn't she?" Charlie's voice came from the stairs, "She wanted us thinking of each other at that time, didn't she?" Charlie walked toward Don.

"Yeah buddy, she did. She was with dad. When you saw her. She was telling Dad that those people were there to help him and for him to hold on, to hold on for us." Don's eyes met Charlie's.

Megan watched in silence. Feeling as if she was intruding into something more personal the she had ever witnessed. They hardly ever spoke of their Mother, but now apparently when she was needed the most. She had made her presence know to her men. Megan really missed that she had never met the woman who, even in her absence, could get these guys focused back to what was most important--Family.

After a few moments of silence, Megan spoke up, "I've got some sandwiches made. You guys eat something and we'll head back to the hospital.


	16. Chapter 16

To Watch Over You

Chapter 16

A little while later Don, Charlie and Megan returned to the hospital. David and Colby filled them in on everything that had taken place for the last few hours, Alan had not needed the ventilator he'd been hooked to. The nurses had said that it was very good progress.

As evening arrived the doctor returned. "I have good news, " he entered the room smiling. Don and Charlie stood. The team had gone to get something to eat. "It looks like we will be able to remove the ventilator. He has been breathing on his own for several hours. The x-rays showed the swelling inside his chest has nearly gone. Of course the external bruising will take longer, but that doesn't interfere with his breathing."

"Once its off will he wake up soon?" Charlie asked.

"That may take several more hours, the sedative needs to work it's way out of his system." The doctor looked back and forth between the Eppes men, finally seeing hope in their faces. "I'll be back shortly with the specialist to disconnect and remove the vent." The doctor left the room. Charlie and Don looked at one another and smiled. Another step closer to having their dad back.

Sometime later the doctor and the specialist returned, asking Don and Charlie to step out for a few moments. They reluctantly agreed.

"Don, Charlie is everything okay?" Megan approached, worried at seeing them pacing outside the room. David and Colby were close behind.

"Everything is fine, they're removing the ventilator and going to start to allow the sedative to works its way out of his system." relief passed over all their faces. They only had to wait a few more minutes until they were allowed back in.

"He's doing very well. He'll stay here in the ICU until he wakes up. You can stay again tonight if you'd like."

"Good", Charlie said, walking past everyone toward his father. The room was quieter without the noise of the machine. Charlie stood looking at his father's unobstructed face, then looked at the rise and fall of his chest. Something Alan was doing entirely on his own. Charlie gently laid his hand on his father's chest and closed his eyes. Unconsciously Charlie brought his own breathing into rhythm with his dad's.

"Thank you doctor," David said as Don followed his brother to his father's side. "Please tell them to feel free to call me if they have any questions," David nodded and the doctor left.

The team watched surprisingly as Don followed Charlie's moves and did the same thing. He placed his hand gentle on his father's chest and allowed his breathing to fall into the pattern as well. Watching what was happening, Megan silently filled David and Colby in on what had happened at the house, with the conversation about their mother. They stood almost in awe, watching the Eppes men connect on a level beyond their understanding. Not wanting to disturb them, Megan jotted down a note for them, telling the they would be back tomorrow and to call if they needed anything. Personally Megan couldn't see them needing anything other then what they had right there in that room.

Then the three silently left unnoticed by the men near the bed.


	17. Chapter 17

To Watch Over You

Chapter 17

"Alan, my love, wake up for me." Margaret quietly called Alan's name. He heard her voice and locked onto it. "It's alright my love, your safe now." He struggled to open his eyes, it was so hard and he was so tired. He felt her warm, soft touch on his cheek and forced his eyes open. "I'm glad to see the eyes I fell in love with," She smiled at him.

"Margaret?" he whispered.

"Yes dear, it's me. You gave the boys quiet a scare," She motioned behind her. Alan was able to see both of his boys asleep in recliners near the bed.

"I didn't know" He whispered out.

"Don't worry about it, you're here now and your safe, the boys are safe. They were afraid the had lost you, but they held on to each other, just as we had always hoped. Donnie's got quite a team too you know."

"I know, very good," Alan felt his voice getting stronger, "Like more children to watch over, good people."

Margaret nodded, "They watched over you, like you we're their father too, you are all very lucky."

"Yes"

"I want you to rest my dear. You wake up in the morning for these boys. They miss their father terribly." Margaret smiled and touched his face again, "You all will be alright and I'll be watching. I love you, My Love." She kissed his lips lightly, "Love you too, Miss you." Alan whispered as he drifted back to sleep. Margaret waited until he was asleep to leave.

The rest of the night the Eppes men slept in peace.

During the night, Megan, Colby and David were each visited by the beautiful woman that graced so many of the pictures in the Eppes home. "Thank you for watching out for and over my men. They are very lucky to have you." Each slept better that night, then they had in the past several.


	18. Chapter 18

To Watch Over You

Chapter 18

Charlie was awaken by a noise, but he didn't know what it was, until he heard it again. It was Alan mumbling in his sleep. "Dad?" Charlie rushed to his fathers side, "Dad?" Charlie watched as Alan seemed to struggle to come awake.

"Don….Donnie," Charlie called to his brother, who rubbed his face before realizing where his brother was. "What?" Don was on his feet in seconds, "Is he okay?"

"I think he's trying to wake up." They each took a hand, "Dad, try to open your eyes, please." Charlie pleaded. "Dad if you can hear us try and squeeze our hands," Don added. In a matter of moments they were both rewarded with a light squeeze on their hands. Tears came again. Alan struggled to open his eyes, with the boys prompting he managed to open them. Don and Charlie smiled as tears streamed from their eyes.

"That's it Dad," Don said. They noticed tears rolling from their father's eyes as well, as he tried to focus on his son's. "Donnie?… Charlie?" His voice was barely a whisper, but it was music to their ears.

"Yeah Dad, it's us, welcome back," Don said, "We missed you," Charlie added.

"Missed you too………sorry." It seemed to take his strength to say those words. Charlie ran his hand through his dad's hair. "You got nothing to be sorry for, it was an accident," Don said. "But your gonna be fine, a little sore, but fine." Charlie said.

"Tired," Alan mouthed, no sound came out.

"Sleep Dad, the sedative needs to finish getting out of your system." Alan gave a slight nod.

"Love…..You…..Boys"

"We love you too Dad, we love you too." Charlie and Don both watched as Alan drifted back to sleep. A real sleep, not a totally drug induced one. The morning passed with Alan awaking for short periods of time, then drifting off again.

The team arrive a little later, it was closer to noon when they came in. They rode up in the elevator and soon discovered they each had been visit in their sleep, by Margaret Eppes. Thanking them, they decided to wait on telling Don and Charlie of their dreams. They left the elevator, hoping Alan would wake up today.

They neared the room and heard talking, assuming the doctor was in the room they opened the door to be surprised by a very awake, thou tired looking Alan Eppes.

"Hey look, Dad's awake," Charlie said, smiling for the first time in days.

"Hey Alan." Megan approached the bed smiling, leaning in to hug him, "you feeling better?"

"Really sore," He said tiredly.

"I bet," Colby piped in, "Gave us all quit a scare."

"So I've been told," Alan smiled at his son's, then to his 'adopted' children. "Thank you for everything," Alan sound surprisingly strong suddenly, "Margaret told me what you did for me and my boys and I thank you." Three jaws dropped at that. Alan smiled as did Don and Charlie. None of them knowing Margaret had already thanked them as well.

Epilogue:

As the next few days passed Alan was move to a private room and within two weeks of the terrible accident that nearly took him from his family was allowed to return, all be it on crutches, to his beloved home. Don and Charlie were picking him up, while David, Colby and Megan were at the house readying a welcome home celebration. David was trying his hand at grilling out.

"Give me that, do you even know what your doing?" Colby took the utensils from David and pushed him from the grill.

"Man, I'm from New York, I never knew people outside restaurants grilled out until I met Alan." David relied.

"Gesh, we had a pit in our yard at home. Even grilled out in the winter." Said Colby as he adjusted things so it wouldn't be burnt on the outside and raw on the inside.

"David I could use your help in here." Megan called from the kitchen. She had put in a potato casserole and got David to help with the salad.

"What do you think about all that with their mom?" David asked Megan, recalling his dream, days after the accident.

"I'm really not sure."

Colby walked in the door, "My mom always said when a family is really close their loved ones who have passed never really leave them, they're there to watch over them." they looked up at Colby, "My dad and me were really close. It hurt like hell when he died, but you know there was this one time when I got really hurt in Afghanistan, they didn't think I was going to make it. I saw my dad, as big as life. He told me to hold on, that my buddies would take care of me and you know my mom knew abut me being hurt before the Army got a chance to inform her. She told me later that dad had come to her in a dream and told her about me, but told her not to worry, that I'd be okay." Colby looked at his teammates, "Maybe that's what happened here, they all needed reassurance. The piano, Don's picture, the dreams. She was looking out for them. Then maybe she saw how much we cared about them and she wanted to let us know too." Colby looked almost embarrassed and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Knowing my Margaret, that was exactly what it was," Alan's voice surprised them all. He was flanked by Charlie and Don.

"Alan," a chorus of voices rang out as they all stepped forward to give him a hug and to help him to a chair. "How are you?" David asked.

"Good, hate the crutches and my two hovering, mother hen's are getting on my nerves." he said jokingly.

"Taste of your own medicine dad," Charlie said. "We learned from the best," Don added. They all laughed. It was good to hear laughter in the house again.

"You all really shouldn't have gone through this trouble," Alan started, but was stopped by Megan. "Not a bit of trouble, we're glad your home and we have always had such good meals here, we thought we'd try and return the favor." She smiled.

"No offense, but you city kids aren't trying to grill out are you?" Alan was using a teasing tone.

"Don't worry Alan," Colby stood," I got them away from it and am showing them how it's done." They all laughed again.

"Good, Good. Show me what you got going." Alan stood and Don handed him his crutches.

"Easy Dad," Don stepped up beside him, "I'm good Donnie, but thank you." He smiled at his son, who gave his biggest smile back.

It did hurt him to think of what his boys had been put through, what Don's team had gone through. But to know they had each had the other, had helped relieve some of that pain. To know that Margaret had tried to comfort them all brought a smile to his face. "Dad? You okay?" Don asked as everyone else had headed out the door and Alan had looked lost in thought, "I'm better now son, I'm home." He smiled and Don followed him to the door. They were halfway out when everyone stopped. The sound of the piano playing was heard throughout the house and across the yard for all of them to hear.

Margaret was with them even today, on a day of celebration. She watched from the koi pond and smiled. Her family was whole again and as always, she'd watch over them until they could all be together again.


End file.
